Science Bear
Suc my cock I will at yourCÆ Yet yo as hole Science''' Bear''' is the fifth Quest Bear to be accessed in the game. To reach Science Bear, you must have at least 10 bees to pass the Brave Bee Gate or have discovered a total of 8 bee types to use the Slingshot. You can find him next to the Yellow Cannon after going up the ramp between the Instant Converter and the Magic Bean Shop. If you give Science Bear a Present, you will get: x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. Quests Science Bear's quests require defeating mobs, discovering bees and collecting pollen for him, and in return, he will give you honey and a stack of Science Enhancement, which increases bee's honey production rate by 25%. On occasion, he may give other items and crafting resources. There are 16 quests in the initial series and 15 in the Translator series. Initial Quest List Translator Quest List Dialogue Science Bear gives lots of information in his quest dialogues. Some of the information cannot be found anywhere else in-game. Initial Series Translator Series Gallery File:ScienceBear.png|Perspective View of Science Bear File:Science.png|Science Bear File:Science Enhancement.PNG|Science Enhancement Upgrade Trivia * Science Bear uses the Superhero Animation Pack. * He had the fewest number of quests out of the permanent bears before the 7/11 update. * He is the only bear to have discovering bee types as a requirement. * Science Bear is the 2nd to last quest bear on the map, the last being Polar Bear. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Black Bear, and Bee Bear, he is self-aware that he is in the game: during the Costs of Computation quest, he remarks that actual beehives contain thousands of bees, but simulating that would crash the servers; and if you talk to him after finishing all of his quests, he tells you to wait for more updates. * Science Bear is based on the spectacled bear. * He's one of the two bears to give a unique ability after every quest, the other being Polar Bear. * Science Bear is Onett's least favorite bear to write dialogue for which is why there are currently only 31 quests. * Science Bear is the first bear to give quests to collect pollen from the Mountain Top Field. * He is also the first bear to give quests that require you to discover a specific bee, instead of simply the general type requirement. * Science Bear is the only bear to give translators. * Science Bear only had 16 quests until that was bumped up to 26 in the 11/25 subsequently it rose to 31 in the 12/19 update * One of his quests involves collecting billions of pollen from fields, the second to do so. * Science Bear and Bee Bear are the only bears to require pollen from the Mountain Top Field. * In one of his quests, Science Bear gives you a code GumdropsForScience which gives you 15 gumdrops. * He is the third Quest Giver that requires you to defeat Tunnel Bear, the first being Panda Bear, second being Onett. He is also the second Quest Bear that requires defeating Tunnel Bear. * Many of the Honey rewards for Science Bear's quests are based around important mathematical constants, such as pi (quests 1 & 31), e (quest 13), powers of 2 (quest 26), and the square root of 2 (quests 7 & 25). * He is the first bear that requires you to collect pollen from the Ant field. * Beesperanto (quest) is a word made from Esperanto which is a language made in the 19th century. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC